Le tableau des idées
by 24petitloup
Summary: Le recueil d'idées, d'histoires et de scénario sur Fairy Tail et tous autres œuvres, entièrement libre et a la disposition de tous ceux et celles qui peuvent en être intéressés.
1. Chapter 1

Salutation à tous, ici dan-iel241 et vous voici dans un tout nouveau projet, que je nomme tout simplement ''Le tableau des idées'', un recueil d'idées de scénarios, d'histoires et de fanfictions qui me viennent à l'esprit. Et avant de commencer, laisser moi vous préciser quelques détails :

1 : Toutes les idées que je présenterais ici seront libres, dans le sens que si une idée vous intéresse et que vous voudriez y travailler dessus : vous le pourrez, juste de me faire part de vos intentions.

2 : Les idées seront présentés de deux manières. La première se présente sous la forme d'une fiche (et non un texte) où je détaille de long en large une idée (personnage, synopsis, sujet, etc.) Le deuxième, par contre, est sous la forme d'un manuscrit, qui peut ou non être lié à une fiche (et si c'est le cas, vous verrez un chiffre suivit d'une lettre.) Une section ''détails supplémentaires'' servira à apporter un peu plus de détails sur une idée, comment j'en imagine le développement, et avec peut-être même un ou des défi(s)

3 : Concernant les œuvres sur lesquelles je me base et je m'inspire (entre autres sur le manga de Fairy Tail), je partirais de l'idée que vous, lecteurs, les connaissez au moins de noms. En clair, je n'expliquerai pas, c'est quoi, par exemple, Roméo et Juliette, Metal Slug, les contes des mille et une nuit, DBZ, etc.

4 : Je demanderai à ceux qui sont intéressés pour réaliser les idées présentées ici, d'avoir un minimum de 2500 mots pour chaque chapitre, hormis pour les prologues, les épilogues et les résumes et extrais de chapitre précédant.

Bon et maintenant commençons tout ceci par...

(Une histoire se passant à l'ère de la vapeur, de la belle époque, de la colonisation, dans la jungle et la savane.)

1 : La nymphe du claire de lune :

Natsu Dragnir, un aventurier, revient dans sa mère-patrie après des mois passer à avoir accompagné une équipe de prospecteurs dans les lointaines contrées du sud. C'est lors d'une fête organisée chez sa tante Layla Heartfilia pour célébrer son retour à la civilisation, qu'il fait la rencontre d'une amie de sa cousine Lucy, la baronne Mirajane von Strauss. Durant la fête, alors qu'il relate son séjour dans les lointaines contrées, une anecdote retient l'attention de la baronne.

Natsu raconte, qu'une nuit, alors qu'il s'était égaré dans la jungle, il vit une beauté, une nymphe, l'une des plus belles femmes, sinon la plus belle à ces yeux, de toutes celles qu'il ait vu juste qu'à ce jour. Il l'avait aperçu se baignant toute nue dans un étang dont l'eau était limpide, un trou dans la canopée lui permis, grâce aux rayons de la lune, de la contempler. Quand il dit, avec du recul, qu'elle avait une ressemblance avec la baronne, notamment avec sa peau et ses cheveux blancs, cette dernière lui demanda où était-elle et s'il l'avait ramené avec lui. Natsu répondit que non, car quand il voulut la voir de plus près, il se trahit en cassant une brindille sous son pied, révélant ainsi sa présence et elle prit la fuite en le voyant. Il tenta de rattraper la femme, mais elle lui échappa. La seule chose qu'il put ramener appartenant à cette femme fut un pendentif.

Quand il présenta le bijou à Mirajane, elle eut les larmes aux yeux en le voyant, puis elle se mit à raconter : un peu plus de dix ans auparavant, quand la famille de la baronne avait quitté les colonies pour revenir dans la métropole par bateau. Lorsque le navire fit face à une tempête, sa petite sœur s'aventura sur le pont pour rattraper son chat. Une vague déferla sur le pont et emporta sa sœur qui tomba par-dessus bord avec le chat. Dès que le temps s'était calmé, des recherches avaient été organisées, mais ne menèrent à rien. Et finalement, sa petite-sœur fut déclarée comme disparu en mer, pour ne pas dire morte. Et juste qu'à ce jour, la baronne, c'était résignée au sujet de sa petite-sœur. Mais le récit de Natsu lui a redonnée de l'espoir et elle le supplia de bien vouloir repartir vers les contrées du sud pour la retrouver.

C'est donc pour ne pas la décevoir, ni déplaire à sa cousine, mais aussi par raison personnelle, que Natsu reprendre la mer pour une nouvelle expédition dans les contrées du sud. En plus de s'attendre à devoir chercher littéralement une aiguille dans une botte de foin, Natsu et ceux qui l'accompagnent auront aussi à prendre en compte la dégradation des relations entre les colons et les natives, qui risque d'éclater en conflit ouvert. Surtout avec le vil homme de main d'Iwan Draer, le futur beau-père de la baronne et capitaine d'industrie peu soucieux de la condition humaine, que Natsu a du emmené dans ses bagages pour obtenir une part importante du financement de l'expédition.

Comment va se dérouler cette expédition, Natsu arrivera-t-il à retrouver la petite sœur de la baronne, la guerre écartera-t-elle entre les colons et les natifs ?

Détails supplémentaires :

1 : À l'origine, quand j'avais commencé à imaginer cette histoire, j'avais pensé le rôle qu'aurait Lisanna comme celle d'un équivanlant féminin de Tarzan, avant de me rendre compte, après des recherches sur le roi de la jungle (dont je ne connais que les grandes lignes et le film de Disney), qu'il existe une terminologie, Tarzanide, pour catégoriser les personnages de fiction qui sont inspirés de Tarzan, comme le fait de parler, voir de commander aux animaux, en plus de vivre dans la jungle ou dans un milleu sauvage.

2 : Peu importe si l'histoire se dérouler dans notre monde ou dans une version victorienne du monde de Fairy Tail, la magie n'existe pas dans cette histoire, mais les illusions et tout ce qui peut tromper les sens, comme les drogues et les substances hallucinogènes, si.

Et 3 : Au sujet du chat de Lisanna, ce n'est pas un chat à proprement parler, mais plus tôt un grand félin, dans le genre d'un tigre... Un gros tigre à la fourrure bleu.

2a : Un long retour :

(Ce coup-ci, il sera question d'une odyssée pour l'idée qui va suivre)

Lucy avait pensé que s'offrir une croisière en bateau avec la petite sœur de Mirajane, Lisanna, fraîchement revenu du monde parallèle d'Edolas, leur aurait permis de faire plus ample connaissance. Cette croisière ne devait que durer qu'une semaine et non inclure une attaque de pirates, puis d'être aspiré par une trompe d'eau. Par miracle, elles en ressortent vivantes, se réveillant sur une plage... En terre étrangère. Pour Lucy et Lisanna, commence un voyage, une très longue et pénible odyssée pour retourner chez eux.

Détails supplémentaires ;

De 1 : Je sais c'est très court, mais si vous avez bien fait attention à ce que j'ai écrit ci-dessus, alors vous savez que cette fiche sera (tôt au tard) suivie d'un manuscrit.

De 2 : Par rapport à la chronologie de Fairy Tail, cette histoire débute juste après l'arc d'Edolas et avant que ne débute celui de l'île de Tenrô. Et donc l'odyssée des filles peut se dérouler (si prit en compte) dans un premier temps et à court terme, en parallèle de l'arc de l'île de Tenrô et puis par la suite, se poursuivre et se terminer au cours des sept années du premier éclipse, voir juste avant ou durant l'arc des Grands Jeux de la Magie (en dehors d'un quelconque épilogue, s'il y a lieu.)

De 3 : Durant cette odyssée, Lucy et Lisanna auront des occasions leur permettant de pourvoir revenir chez elle, mais des occasions, qui pour x raisons, tourneront au vinaigre.

Et de 4 : Les filles, sur leur long chemin du retour, visiteront des pays. Je vous demanderais donc d'être imaginatif au sujet des pays, peuples, paysage et de toutes les choses que les filles rencontreront durant leur périple. Pour vous faire une image, disons que l'aventure commence sur les côtes de l'ouest du Maghreb, se poursuit à peu près sur tout le long des rives du bassin méditerranéen (avec un détour par ci, par là), pour se finir sur leur retour à Magnolia. Dites-vous aussi que la ville de Magnolia pourrait se situer en Haute-Savoie (bien que je dis ça sans n'avoir jamais, presque, quitté mon Québec natal et que je ne connais pratiquement rien sur les régions de la France).

3 : Les mille et un conte de Lucy :

(J'ai toujours été un amateur de contes et de légendes, ce qui m'a amené à imaginer ceci.)

Tout commence durant une fête organisé par la guilde de Fairy Tail célébrer l'anniversaire de Lucy. Lors de la distribution des cadeaux, Lucy met la main sur un vieux grimoire sans ornements et dont personne parmi l'assembler ne se rappelle pas de l'avoir acheté pour elle. Étant un peu curieuse, Lucy ouvre le grimoire et l'instant d'après, elle et tous ceux présent à la fête se retrouve inonder par une lumière blanche.

Plus tard, Lucy se réveille seul dans une chambre qui ressemble à la sienne. Ne sachant pas ce qui s'est passé et se demandant où est passé tout le monde, elle sort de la chambre et se met à explorer ce qui s'avéra être un manoir, un manoir infiniment grand. Entrant dans une salle, elle retrouve sur un pupitre le même vieux grimoire qu'à sa fête, avec à côté un théâtre miniature et surtout des figurines... À effigie de tous ceux et celles présent à la fête.

Et alors que Lucy s'interroge sur ce qui s'était passé et sur les figurines, une voix s'élève et le grimoire s'ouvre de lui-même. De ces pages, apparues un orbe fantomatique. Cet orbe s'excusa auprès d'elle de prime abord, avant d'expliquer la situation :

Lucy et ceux présent à la fête (les figurines) sont dans une dimension qui est à l'intérieur du livre. Pour pouvoir en sortir, Lucy va devoir remplir les pages du grimoire avec des histoires mettant en scène tous ceux transformer en figurine. Et ce n'est qu'une fois l'entièreté des pages faite qu'elle et ses camarades pourront quitter cette dimension.

La question est : combien d'histoire devra faire Lucy pour remplir le livre ?

Détails supplémentaires :

1 : Pour répondre à la question, le minimum qui serait demandé pour terminer cette fanfic serait une vingtaine d'histoires.

2 : Il sera question d'adapter, de revisiter, de réinterpréter des classiques de la littérature, du cinéma, du théâtre et de l'opéra. Noté que les œuvres doivent être parus avant 1970, la seule exception sera pour les cycles littéraires dont les derniers volumes sont paru avant 1975.

3 : Au sujet du manoir où se retrouve Lucy et ses compagnons d'infortune, dites-vous que le manoir et le domaine qui va avec, serait équivalent en taille à celui du château de Versailles. Le manoir, en plus de toutes les commodités possibles et imaginable, dispose aussi ; d'une bibliothèque, d'une salle de couture et d'une penderie pour les costumes, d'un atelier et des entrepôts pour les décors, d'un studio de cinéma et d'une salle de projection.

4 : Au sujet de Lucy. Elle est celle qui écrit et met en scène les histoires : en gros, c'est la réalisatrice, la metteuse en scène. Pour qu'elle puisse jouer un rôle dans une histoire, il faut que quelqu'un soit libèrée de sa forme de figurine pour la remplacer à son poste.

5 : Au sujet du mini-théâtre et des figurines. Alors le mini-théâtre va servir à matérialiser ceux et celles qui sont encore sous la forme de figurines. Tant qu'ils ne sont pas libres, Lucy peut leur faire faire tout ce qu'elle veut, sans qu'ils ne puissent refuser, ni qu'elle ne puisse pleinement interagir avec eux : ce qui ne sera plus le cas une fois libre. Pour être libéré de sa forme de figurines, un personnage (ex : Erza) doit obtenir douze points, points obtenus quand une histoire est fini et qui dépend de l'importance du rôle jouer : 1 point pour un rôle de figurant, 2 points pour un rôle secondaire et 4 points pour un rôle principal. Sachez que pour les rôles, que l'importance d'un rôle est fixe et ce peu importe qu'un personnage voit son rôle dans une histoire évoluer de figurant à secondaire.

6 : Pour finir, Lucy peut faire venir n'importe qui dans le livre, qui n'était pas à la fête et donc, n'a été transformer en figurine. Mais, à condition que cette personne accepte, surtout qu'elle sera prisonnière du livre comme Lucy et les autres tant qu'il ne sera pas achevé.

Et c'est tout pour cette fois. D'autres idées seront (tôt au tard) présentés ici. Je suis ouvert à toutes idées et propositions (enfin sur presque que tout) que vous pourrez me proposer.

À la prochaine...


	2. Chapter 2

**Salutation à tous, ici 24petitloup et vous voici le second numéro de mon projet ''Le tableau des idées''. **

4 : L'écuyer au destin royal :

(À la base, cette idée, qui m'étais venu il y a 2-3 ans de cela, devait être un croisement en Fairy Tail et la partie comique de la série Kaamelott d'Alexsandre Astier. Et finalement ça à abouti à autre chose. J'ajouterai que la vidéo de Nota Bene sur le film 'Le Chevalier' m'a influancé. Bon alors, il était fois, dans un très lointain royaume...)

... Vivait deux orphelins : un jeune homme de 19 ans, Natsu et sa petite-sœur de 15 ans, Wendy. Natsu avait comme maître, mentor et protecteur le chevalier errant Glidarts, qu'il servait en tant qu'écuyer. C'était une vie où son maître et lui châtiaient les bandits, escortaient marchants et pèlerins, et où il assistait son maître lors de tournois et autres compétitions. Une partie de l'argent obtenu à travers ses divers activités servant à payer la pension et les études de Wendy et ceux de la fille naturelle de Gildarts, Cana.

C'était une vie assez tranquille et peu de choses pouvaient semer un temps soit peu la bisbille entre l'écuyer et son maître. Et parmi ses choses se trouvaient deux questions sur lesquelles insistait Natsu auprès de son maître, l'une n'allant pas sans l'autre : pourquoi devait-il, en public et à la lumière du jour, cacher ses cheveux roses et si cela était lié à ses origines, ses vraies origines. Des questions auxquelles son mentor refusait d'y répondre ou de repousser aux calendes grecques. Malgré cela, la relation entre le chevalier et l'écuyer demeurait bonne.

Mais cette tranquillité prit fin de façon tragique.

Cela se produisit alors qu'ils rendaient visite à Cana et à Wendy, au collège du père Yajima. Une nuit, alors qu'il s'était retiré dans une chambre pour dormir, tandis que son protecteur s'entretenait en privé avec le père Yajima. Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il cherchait le sommeil, une ombre s'immisce dans sa chambre pour tenter de l'assassiner. Mais il évita le coup et se mit à lutter contre l'assassin, avant de parvenir à retourner son arme contre lui.

Mais alors qu'il venait de sortir de la chambre, le collège fut pris d'assaut par des brigands en assez grand nombre. Malgré le soutien d'une partie du personnel et de Cana qui avait refusé d'aller ce cacher avec les autres élèves et le reste du personnel, et qui se défendait comme les autres contre les brigands avec un bâton (Natsu étant le seul à manier une épée parmi les défenseurs), l'affrontement fut plutôt inégaux pour les défenseurs. De longues minutes passèrent pour les défenseurs, dans l'attend d'une aide, notamment celle de Gildarts. Ce fut finalement la venue salvatrice de la milice locale qui permit de changer la donne.

Quand le combat fut gagné, Natsu partie voir ce qui avait pu ce passé du côté de son maître. Ce fut après avoir passé une porte donnant sur le toit, qu'il trouva son maître, à terre, le dos reposant contre un mur et tenant un poignard planter dans le ventre.

Natsu ramena Gildarts à sa chambre. Et malgré les soins apporter par un apothicaire et un barbier-chirugien, la santé du chevalier déclinait jour après jour. Sentant ces heures comptées, et ce, malgré les douleurs qui parcourait son corps, Gildarts décida de révéler à son protégé le secret de ses origines.

Son père était un vaillant homme, un homme qui avait dû à contrecœur se marier à une femme, une femme froide, mauvaise et hautaine.

Un jour, alors qu'il était parti à la chasse très loin de la capitale, il fit la rencontre d'une jeune femme. Et de cette rencontre naquit deux enfants : Natsu et sa petite-sœur, Wendy.

Malheureusement, son père mourut dans des circonstances douteuses. Avertis sur sa mort, il galopa à toute allure vers la demeure de sa mère. Hélas, à son arrivé, sa mère venait d'être passée au fil de l'épée par un assassin qui allait s'en prendre à lui et à sa sœur, mais il le tua avant qu'il ne puisse leur faire du mal. Par la suite, il enterra sa mère, fit deux fausses-tombes et brûla la demeure de sa mère avant de partir avec lui et sa sœur pour le royaume voisin pour les protéger.

Natsu demanda à son maître le nom de son père, mais il fut pris d'un spasme douloureux. Gildarts lui dit de trouver le vieux Makarof, qui est aussi dans la confidence. Et avant de trépasser, le chevalier errant dit ses mots à son protégé : '' Prend gare à la Salamandre Noire. ''

Quelques jours plus tard, après l'enterrement de Gildarts, Natsu quitte le collège avec Wendy et Cana. Tous les trois, sous les indications du père Yajima, prirent la direction de la capitale d'un royaume voisin, où Makarof officie en tant que ministre. Partie pour en apprendre plus sur ses origines, Natsu découvrira un héritage qui est légitiment le sien.

Détails supplémentaires :

1 · Dans cette histoire, Natsu aura deux points en commun avec le roi Arthur : de 1, il est le fils batard d'un roi. Et de 2, son destin est lié à une épée (épée qui sera développer dans le point suivant).

2 · L'épée, qu'on nommera ''Dent de Dragon'', est une arme enchanter pouvant générer des flammes et brûler la main de celui ou celle qui n'est pas l'élu ou l'enfant du dragon (ici Natsu). La seul façon pour un non-élu de la porter est quand elle est dans son fourreau. Celui ou celle qui ne serait pas l'élu et qui obstinerait a vouloir la tenir, voir à vouloir l'utiliser contre l'enfant du dragon, subirait de grâves brûlures, voir être brûlé vif par l'épée.

3 · La magie existe dans cette histoire, mais ceux pouvant l'utiliser sont rares (plus que dans Fairy Tail). En faite, il y a davantage plus d'objets et d'armes magiques ou enchantés que de magiciens et de sorcières en bonne et du forme.

4 · Il y aura un tournoi dans cette histoire, un tournoi de chevalier, bien entendu. Natsu participera à ce tournoi, mais sous une fausse identité, car n'ayant pas été adouber, et encore moins anoblie.

5 · Natsu, s'il a apprit dans une grande partie ce qu'est être un chevalier, c'est à dire le côté martial, il lui faut malgré tout apprendre ce qu'est l'amour courtois pour être un bon chevalier. Et il apprendra cela auprès de Lucy et surtout auprès de Lisanna.

6 · Lucy est la petite-fille de Makarof. En absence de son grand-père et de sa souveraine, Mirajane, elle s'occupe de la régence. Elle a l'habitude des absences de sa souveraine et de la princesse Lisanna, toutes deux allant, anonmyment, à la rencontre de leurs sujets. Sa souveraine ne s'absence pas au-delà de 3 jours, mais quand Natsu & compagnie arrive à la capitâle, cela fait déjà une semaine que Mirajane et Makarof ont quittes le château dans le plus grand secret et qu'ils n'ont pas donnés de nouvelles.

Elle est aussi la première à enseigner l'amour courtois à Natsu, bien que ses obligations limite le temps qu'elle peut lui consacrer.

7 · Lisanna est la sœur cadette de Mirajane, la souveraine du royaume où ce tient le tournoi. Techniquement, ça serait à elle de s'occupée de la régence, mais Lisanna préfére de très loin laisser cela à Lucy, notamment pour se charger d'enseigner l'amour courtois à Natsu, ou encore à se promener anonymement et seul, en dedans et en dehors des murs de la capitale. Sa première rencontre avec Natsu, Wendy et Cana, quand ils l'entende appeler à l'aide alors qu'elle était tombée dans un trou, en pleine forêt. Elle a un certain intérêt vers Natsu.

8 · Après quelques succèes au tournoi, Natsu, du fait de sa fausse identité, sera approché par un jeune garçon de l'âge de sa sœur, Roméo, qui lui demandera de le prendre comme écuyer, allant même à le sublier pour accepter, chose que Natsu ne pu refuser.

9 · Durant le tournoi, Natsu ferra la rencontre de son némésie, le chevalier noir de cette histoire, son demi-frère, le prince. Le prince est un homme imbu de lui-même et méprisant ceux issus du peuple. Grâce à un ancien accord entre son royaume et celui de Lisanna, le prince est defacto le fiancé de Lisanna, bien que rien n'oblige cette dernière à ce marier avec lui, rien hormis la menace d'une guerre.

Lisanna se mettera donc à miser sur Natsu pour être son champion et qu'il puisse vaincre le prince, pour qu'ainsi l'ancien accord et les fiancailles soient rompu sans la menace d'une guerre.

10 · Dernier point avant de finir : La mère du prince, la reine, a à sa solde la guilde des assassins de la Salamandre Noire, ceux derrière la tentative de meutre sur Natsu et la mort de Guidarts. Et bien que cette guilde soit assez fidèle vers la reine et ne soit pas étrangé à l'absence prolongé de Mirajane et de Makarof, l'un de leurs membres haut placé apportera une aide inespérée à nos héros.

5 : (Multiverse) La guerre de la super-couronne :

(L'idée qui suit débute dans l'univers d'un certain plombier et tournera autour d'un item ayant fait, depuis septembre 2018, de nombreux ''clones'' d'une certaine princesse.)

Le royaume champignon et le monde de Mario est sujet à un certain désordre depuis l'apparition de la super-couronne. Du côté de la princesse Peach, la venue de cet objet et l'apparition de Bowsette et de ses ''petites-soeurs'' a miné son ego et l'a fait plonger dans une légère déprime, qu'elle gère en mangeant à huit clos des biscuits et des petits gâteaux, tandis qu'a été décréter la collecte et la confiscation des supers-couronnes présent dans le royaume.

Un jour, un garde vient chercher la princesse (qui avait maintenant des difficultés à caché ses rondeures obtenu après des dizaines boîtes de pâtisseries ingugités) au sujet des super-couronnes confisqués. Conduite là où elles sont entroposées, dans les sous-sols du château, la princesse à la surprise, qu'au lieu d'en trouver une multitude, elle ne trouva qu'une seul et unique super-couronne. Mais cette super-couronne était différente des autres : un peu plus massive et plus richement orné.

_Rien ne se produis quand je mets l'une de ses supers-couronnes sur ma tête, mais peut-être que sera différent avec celle-ci ?_ Pensa la princesse en posant l'objet sur sa tête. Un *Poof* se produisit et l'instant d'après, le garde et quelques autres toads furent stupéfait de voir l'effet de l'objet sur la princesse : sa robe rose était plus richement orné en parure de toutes sortes, avec vraisemblablement une très large crinoline au vu de la largeur de la jupe. Et bien que l'aspect de la robe demeure chaste (sans décolleté), nuls n'auraient pu contester le fait que la princesse devait désormais disposer du plus GRAND des ''blacons'' qui soit.

Mais alors que la princesse était plus que ravie de sa situation, un toad arriva et demanda si quelqu'un savait où avait était placer l'exemplaire d'une nouvelle variété de méga champi, plus joufflu que les autres, avant d'apercevoir la princesse, et de dire qu'elle semble grandir.

Et en effet, la princesse Peach devennait de plus en plus grande, et à mesure qu'elle grandit, ses rondeurs s'accentuaient. Au point que, quand elle s'arrêta de grandir (détruisant au passage son château), elle avait atteint les 20 m de haut et était devenue aussi lourde que la reine Victoria à la fin de règne.

Se sentant humilier par sa transformation, la princesse Peach décida d'utiliser ses nouvelles dimensions pour intimée à tous les habitants du monde de Mario de rassembler toutes les super-couronnes. Une fois, ceci fait, elle ordonna à Kamek et à ses magikoopas d'ouvrir un portail, dans lequel seraient bannis toutes les super-couronnes, de même que celle que la princesse avait sur sa tête. Après s'être découronnée, et alors qu'elle ratissait lentement, elle toucha une fleur de glace et une de feu, canalisa et envoya une grande boule de glace, puis une de feu dans le portail, avant d'en ordonner la fermeture.

Du côté de la dimension dans lequel les supers-couronnes, ces dernières eurent juste le temps de fusionner en un seul objet, avant d'être congéler, puis frappé par les attaques de Peach. Ces attaques ne détruisirent pas la forme ultime de la super-couronne, mais causèrent son éclatement et sa dispersition dans d'autres mondes et y tombant comme une multitude d'étoiles filantes.

Qu'apporteront la venue de ces supers-couronnes : une multitude de chaos ou une violante unification ?

6 : Les Supers Nanas (version Fairy Tail)

(Si comme moi, vous étes né au début des années 90, vous avez possidement connu cette série de Cartoon Network.)

(Avertissement : Je me réfère au système éducatif de ma patrie, celui du Québec.)

Avant de commencer à décrire le scénario, laissez-moi présenter le cadre où aura lieu notre histoire.

Notre histoire se passe dans la ville Townsville, une localité de grande taille comptant un bon nombre de gratte-ciels. Et c'est quelque part dans la banlieue de cette ville, dans une maison d'apparance banale, où vivent les quatre des cinq personnages principaux de ce récit :

Tout d'abord les deux propriétaires de la demeure, Lucy Heartfilia et Reby MacGarden, deux jeunes femmes et amie de longue date sur le point de terminer leurs études universitaires, la première dans les domaines de la chimie et de la physique, la seconde dans les mathématiques et l'ingénerie. Leure demeure est plutôt grande pour seulement deux personnes, en plus d'avoir une piscine et une cave très grande et comptant pas moins de trois étages. Elles sont également les logeuses des personnages suivants ;

En premier, Sherria Blendy, une collègienne de 17 ans, originaire de l'extérieur de la région de Townsville. Elle a le béguin pour l'un de ses professeur, Lyon Bastia.

En deuxième, Wendy Marvell, 12 ans, est une cousine de Reby et la petite-sœur de l'ex-petit-ami de Lucy, Natsu. Elle est admiratif vers Lucy, notamment de ses charmes et désir pouvoir devenir, en grandissant, aussi belle que l'ex de son grand-frère.

Et en troisième, Asuka Connel, 6 ans, la mignonne petite fille des voisins que Lucy et Reby gardent pendant leur absence. Et malgré son jeune âge, cette gamine est déjà au courant de certaines choses.

Les présentations faite, place au scénario :

Un beau jour, alors que Lucy et Reby font une expérience, un accident se produit quand de l'agent chimique X y est ajouté par erreur. En résulte un rayon de lumière qui monte vers le ciel et frappe de plein fouet Sherria, Wendy et Asuka, alors qu'elle allaient se rendre à la salle de bain pour se brocher les dents.

À leurs réveils, le lendemain, tout sembla normal aux yeux des logeuses, assez pour permettre à Wendy et Sherria d'aller à l'école, tandis que Asuka demeure à la maison, car étant en congé pédagogique.

Mais dans le courant de la journée, les trois filles vont, chacune de leurs côtés, découvrit ou soupçonnés qu'elles ont des super-pouvoirs. Par change, personne ne le découvrit, hors mis Lucy et Reby qui ont vu Asuka être capable de flotter dans les aires. Le soir même, après une discution, Lucy et Reby ont ''fortement'' conseillés Shelia, Wendy et Asuka de garder cacher leurs supers-pouvoirs pour le moment, surtout pour éviter d'attirer le regard des autorités, mais aussi éviter des soucis avec leurs parents recpertifs.

La semaine se passa sans heurt, les filles fessant de leur mieux pour ne pas ce faire remarquer, juste qu'à ce que un jour, Shelia, en étant masquée, intervienne pour faire échouer un braquage. Par la suite, Wendy finalement Asuka se mettent à utiliser leurs nouveaux pouvoirs pour être des super-héroines. Leurs logeuses finissent par les laisser faire, tout incitant pour qu'elles soient masqué (voir même changé d'apparence.) Et rapidement, les gens se mirent à leur donner un nom : les Super Nanas.

Puis un jour, la ville connait un grave danger : une comète menace de la détruire.

Après que tout les moyens conventionnels aient été utilisés contre la comète, le maire (sous les conseils de sa secretaire) lance un apple sur les ondes aux Super Nanas. Les filles intreviennent et arrivent en combinant leurs pouvoirs à réduire en miette la comète avant qu'elle ne traverse l'atmosphère. Tout ce qui en reste ne sont que de rares débrits, trop petit pour faire de réel dégats.

Ce qu'ignore nos héroines, Lucy et Reby, c'est que le rayon, qui est à l'origine des pouvoirs de nos Super-Nanas, est allé juste que dans l'espace, avant de rencontrer la comète et de se combiner à cette dernière. Et donc, parmi le peu de débrits qui tombèrent sur la ville, quelques morceaux contenait des résidus d'énergies, et qui seront à l'origine de certains des futurs ennemies des Super-Nanas.

Détails supplémentaires :

1 · Au sujet de la distribution : les rôles des gentils et des civils seront joués (pour la plupart) par les personnages de Fairy Tail. Ex : Le maire jouer par Makarov. Miss Bellum, la secrètaire du maire, par Mirajane. Miss Keane, l'éducatrice (ici, celle d'Asuka), par Lisanna.

Les méchants seraient (pour la plupart) eux tirés de la série des Supers Nanas (l'originale et celle de 2016).

2 · Au sujet d'un des méchants, Princesse Plénozas. Elle sera en trois exemplaires, une Princesse pourri gâtée pour chacune des nos héroines. Reste à savoir si elles sont parentes ou non.

3 · Comme dit plus haut, Lucy et Reby incitent pour que les filles se masquent, cachent leurs identités. Alors certe, les filles ne garderaient pas indéfiniment leurs identités cachés. Et bien sûr, des personnes, aux intentions bonnes ou mauvaises, chercheraient à découvrit leurs identités.

4 · Au sujet des pouvoirs, en dehors de ceux issus de la série (je vous invite à lire la page wiki à ce sujet), les filles auraient la possiblité de se transformer, de changer d'apparence. Voir pourquoi pas, des techniques et des pouvoirs tirer de Fairy Tail.

Et c'est tout pour cette fois. D'autres idées seront (tôt au tard) présentés ici. Je suis ouvert à toutes idées et propositions (enfin sur presque que tout) que vous pourrez me proposer.

À la prochaine...


End file.
